JAPÃO, EÔ !
by Tomi12
Summary: Especial para a Copa do Mundo.


Eram quatro da tarde. Kagome aproveitou que todos estavam comendo e conversando e tentou sair de fininho até o poço. Estava indo tudo bem, ninguém percebera sua escapada. Bom, ninguém exceto uma pessoa.

- Aonde você pensa que vai ? - Inuyasha agarrou seu braço.

E agora ? O que ela iria dizer ? Inuyasha a encarava, esperando uma resposta convincente.

- Eu vou... pra casa.. - ela falou

- Como assim, "pra casa" ? Temos muito o que fazer !

- Ah, por favor, Inu ! Hoje é dia de jogo !

- Jogo ? Que jogo ?

- Futebol ! Coba do Mundo ! África do Sul ! É nóis, Japão ! Uhuuul ! - ela falou, animada

Ele levantou uma sombrancelha. Parecia que Kagome tinha falado grego com ele.

- Ai, ai... deixa eu te explicar.

Ela contou tudo sobre futebol, as copas do mundo e que hoje era o dia do jogo decisivo do Japão contra os Estados Unidos.

- Hoje é o jogo decisivo ! Se o Japão perder, não vai passar pra próxima fase !

- Hm... - ele entendera razoavelmente o que ela acabara de explicar. - Está bem. Vamos, então.

- Aonde VOCÊ vai ?

- Eu quero ver isso de perto.

- Tá pretendendo ir pra África do Sul ?

- Claro que não, sua burra ! Vou pra sua casa ! Assistir naquela sua caixa mágica !

- Aaaah... - "estou sentindo que isso não vai dar certo..." , ela pensou. Mas deu de ombros e os dois entraram no poço.

Já em casa, Kagome se produziu toda para torcer. Até pintou a bandeirinha do Japão na bochecha.

- Pra que tudo isso ? - Inuyasha perguntou

- Pra entrar no clima ! Olha, você tem que se arrumar também !

- Hã ?

- Você espera ser o único que vai assistir ao jogo com esse kimono antigo ? Nada disso ! Eu vou ver se arranjo uma camisa do Japão pra você.

- Não ! Eu não quero fazer esse papel de bobo !

- Inuyasha... - ela disse, com uma cara de "se não fizer isso eu te mato."

- Tá, tá bem... - ele disse, com medo.

Nesse momento, Souta entrou no quarto, segurando uma camisa oficial do Japão grande.

- Oi, Inu ! Eu ganhei essa camisa, mas ficou muito grande. Pode usar, se quiser !

- Perfeito ! - Kagome pegou a camisa antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder. - Vai, tira seu kimono !

- Opa ! Licença então... - Souta saiu do quarto.

Inuyasha tirou seu kimono e vestiu a camisa.

- Ficou ótima ! Agora vamos também colocar isto... - ela colocou um boné branco com um círculo vermelho na cabeça dele - ... pra cobrir suas orelhas... Quer que eu pinte a sua bochecha também ?

- Não ! Isso já é exagero !

- Tá bom. Vem, vamos descer, o jogo vai começar !

Eles desceram, a casa estava cheia com os amigos da família. Todos animados, vestindo camisas do Japão, com chapéus e perucas coloridas.

- Mas que bando de aberrações..

- Inuyasha, cala a boca ! - Kagome o cutucou - Na copa é assim mesmo ! Todo mundo doido ! - ela riu

- Deus do céu...

- Vem, senta aqui. - ela o puxou e sentou no sofá.

- Ah, Inuyasha ! - a mãe de Kagome veio falar com ele - Que bom, veio assistir ao jogo com a gente ! Fique a vontade !

- Obrigado.

- VAMOS LÁ, JAPÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO ! - um dos amigos gritava, tocando uma corneta de plástico

- Aaaai, isso dói os ouvidos ! - Inuyasha reclamou

- Pessoal, vai começar o jogo ! - todos se sentaram e olharam para a televisão.

" - O juíz apita, e começa o jogo !" - o comentarista falou

- Kagome, pra quem estamos torcendo ?

- Pros de camisa azul. - ela falou, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- E como eu vou saber se eles ganharam ?

- Acredite, você vai saber.

Os jogadores passavam a bola, até que um jogador do Japão foi empurrado por um dos Estados Unidos. Todos gritaram.

- É falta ! Falta ! - alguns gritaram

- Juíz ladrão !

- Kagome, o que é falta ?

Todos encararam Inuyasha, assustados.

- É quando um jogador é machucado por um do time adversário.

- E o juíz ?

- Ele coordena o jogo.

- E por que estão com raiva dele ?

- Por que ele não cobrou a falta quando tinha que ter cobrado.

- Ah... Mas por que ele não cobr...

- FICA QUIETO ! SENTA !

- Aaaai ! - ele meteu a cara no chão

" Nunca vi a Kagome assim, tão estranha..." , Inuyasha pensou, assustado, e se levantou.

Passou um tempo, e a bola estava se aproximando da área do time dos Estados Unidos. Todos se levantaram, ansiosos.

- Kagome, isso é bom ?

- É, Inu. O Japão tá perto do gol, significa que tá próximo de marcar um ponto.

O jogador chutou a bola com força para o gol, mas a bola bateu na trave.

- Droga ! - eles se desanimaram.

- Bom, foi quase...

- Quase ? - Inuyasha falou - A bola foi longe ! Aquele homem chutou errado ! Ele nunca iria fazer um gol !

Alguns homens olharam para ele com raiva.

- Inu.. fica quietinho, por favor.

A bola rolava, e chegou na área do Japão.

- Não, não... - eles diziam, nervosos

O jogador dos Estados Unidos chutou a bola e ela entrou no gol.

" - Goooooool , dos Estados Unidos !"

- NÃO !

- Viram ? É assim que se chuta certo.

Kagome tapou a boca dele.

O juíz apitou, era o fim do primeiro tempo. Estados Unidos 1, Japão 0.

- Vem cá... - um dos amigos da mãe de Kagome perguntou a ela - Quem diabos é esse garoto ? Qual é a dele ?

- É um amigo da Kagome.. Ele é esquisitinho assim mesmo.

Dez minutos se passaram, todos se sentaram. Ia começar o segundo tempo.

- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer. - Inuyasha se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

Ele estava preparando um sanduíche quando ouviu todos gritando, felizes :

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !

- O que foi ? O que foi ? - ele foi até a sala

- O Japão fez gol, Inu ! UHUUUUUL ! - Kagome o abraçou

- Como ? É um time tão ruim..

Ele recebeu olhares raivosos novamente, e resolveu se sentar.

Um tempo se passou, e um jogador dos Estados Unidos driblou os do Japão, foi se aproximando da área, passou para outro jogador e...

" - Gooooooool ! Dos Estados Unidos !"

- O QUÊ ? - todos gritaram revoltados - TAVA IMPEDIDO ! TAVA IMPEDIDO !

- Kagome.. o que é...

- É quando...

Mas os amigos não a deixaram continuar a frase.

- A culpa é desse garoto ! - um deles apontou pra Inuyasha

- Ele é pé-frio !

- PÉ-FRIO !

- Calma, gente, calma.. - a mãe de Kagome tentou acalmá-los - O Inuyasha não é pé-frio, ele só não entende muito de futebol..

- Quando ele não tava na sala o Japão fez gol !

- Ele vai ficar quietinho, eu prometo. - Kagome segurou Inuyasha.

O jogo estava quase acabando, quando a bola se aproximou outra vez da área do Japão.

- Vai, Kawashima... defende essa bola...

- Se for gol eu juro que mato esse garoto.

E foi. 3 para os Estados Unidos, 1 para o Japão.

" - Goooooooooool ! Dos Estados Unidos !"

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO !

- Ah, não, nós já perdemos ! - Kagome falou, triste

Deram 45 minutos.

" - Acabou ! Acabou ! Os Estados Unidos estão classificaaaaaaaados !"

Todos foram até Inuyasha, furiosos.

- A culpa é dele...

- Pega o pé-frio !

Inuyasha pulou por eles e pegou a Tessaiga, sacando-a na direção deles.

- AAAAH ! O que é isso ?

- Se afastem ! - Inuyasha gritou

- INUYASHA, SENTA !

Ele caiu outra vez com a cara no chão.

- Você ficou maluco ? Quer matar todo mundo com a Tessaiga ?

- Mas Kagome... eles me chamaram de pé-frio... - ele falou, emburrado, ainda com a cara no chão.

No dia seguinte, eles voltaram para a Era Feudal. Miroku e Sango foram até eles, curiosos :

- E aí ? Como foi o jogo ?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - Inuyasha entrou na cabana, irritado.

- Por que ele está assim, Kagome ?

- Sabe o que foi ? Ele realmente queria que o Japão tivesse ganho... - Kagome mentiu

- Coitado ! - Sango falou

- Então ele torceu ? - Miroku perguntou

Kagome ia entrar na cabana, mas se virou e disse,rapidamente, com uma cara inocente :

- Digamos que ele fez uma... grande diferença na torcida.

** FIM !**

**

* * *

**

** Just like a Wavin' flag, a Wavin' flag, a Wavin' flag...**


End file.
